A Twilight Halloween
by JerinAnn
Summary: Forks High decided to host it's first Halloween dance including a costume contest. How will Bella take it when Alice makes them dress up for the occasion or, better yet, what happens when Bella and Mike meet up at the dance? One-shot.


**A Twilight Halloween:**

**Bella's POV:**

I didn't know why Alice was subjecting me to this. Forks High was hosting its first ever Halloween dance. Alice informed all the Cullen kids and me that we would be dressing up in a costume that our other half would chose. Edward was going as Prince Charming as he was mine, and I was going to accompany him as Aurora, which didn't really fit since Prince Charming is from Cinderella, but I would take it. I asked him why he chose me to be her, and he said it's because I'm his sleeping beauty.

Emmett found the whole thing hilarious. He would stop mocking us until Rosalie told him he was going as a clown. That wiped the smile off his face. She would be going as a queen which didn't surprise me. Jasper told his wife to go as a fairy. She was happy because she could now use glitter on her face. Jasper looked so happy that Alice was going to make him go as a soldier until he found out that he was going to be a union soldier. He looked so horrified that it sent everyone into a fit of laughter until he made us feel sorry for him. It didn't change the fact that he was going as a Yankee.

I was in the bathroom getting ready for the dance with the help of the Cullen ladies. "Alice," I begged. "Don't make me do this. Why do we have to dress up anyway?"

"Because," she said it like it was obvious. "There's a costume contest that I think we should try to win."

"Why don't you just tell us who wins?"

"Because that would be no fun! Now sit still while we finish putting on your wig."

Yes, I was wearing a wig. I tried to protest it, but when Alice said she was going to dye my hair if I didn't wear it, I decided I may as well. I think the whole thing was ridiculous, but she had me when she said that Edward would love to do this with me. Give me another human experience as he called it.

I just realized that Rosalie and Emmett were going. "Alice, why are Rosalie and Emmett going? They already graduated and are supposed to be in college."

Rosalie huffed. "We're going because we were invited. We got a few days off to be with the family and we decided to accompany you guys to a dance."

I looked at her. "Always have a good story don't you." I smiled at her to show her I was teasing.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, if you're going to be a part of the family, you have to be good at it."

I took the hint. I was quite for the rest of the time. Alice shot me an apologetic glance and quickly finished up my makeup and dressed me in a ridiculous dress. When she stood me in front of the floor length mirror, I looked exactly like Sleeping Beauty and it scared me.

As we walked down the steps, I saw the Cullen men waiting for us. Jasper looked uncomfortable in his Yankee uniform, but had his eyes on Alice in a loving way. Emmett looked ridiculous in his clown outfit, red nose and all, but was staring at Rosalie like a king would his queen. My prince charming was standing there looking like he just came from a fairytale. He glared at Rosalie, and then looked at me. His eyes widened and he took my hand. He brought it to his lips.

"Your chariot awaits, my lady," he said in a low voice, his eyes shining.

I giggled slightly and stood on my toes to kiss him. He better do what he did at prom with the dancing, or I will break every bone in my body because of the heels Alice put me in.

Emmett laughed at Edward. "Whipped," he said under his breath.

Edward growled at him. I decided to intervene before we had a wrestling match that would ruin their costumes. "At least Edward knows how to woo a lady."

Edward smiled his crooked smile at me, while Emmett was Emmett. "What lady? The only ladies I see are my sister, my wife, and my mother."

Edward growled at him. "And the most important of them all, my girlfriend."

Emmett's eyes widened and a mock shocked expression came on his face. "She's your girlfriend? I thought you only kept her as a joke."

My love growled loudly at him, but I had a different reaction. I felt tears in my eyes and my vision clouded. I blinked repeatedly to try to clear my eyes. I felt humiliated. "Yeah," I whispered, my voice cracking. "I'm just a joke. I'm not hear for any purpose. My feelings don't matter at all."

I picked up my ridiculous dress and finally felt like Cinderella instead of Aurora. I was running away from them. My clock struck midnight. My time was up. My fairytale ended.

"Bella!" Emmett shouted. "Please, I didn't mean it like that!"

But I was already up the stairs. I didn't know where I was heading in the house, but I just wanted to get away. I ended up in Edward's room, my one place of peace. I wasn't alone for long. I felt cold arms wrap around me.

"Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. "Please, sweetheart, don't cry. Emmett didn't mean to say it like that. He didn't mean anything."

"But it's true, can't you see it?" I looked up at him with sad eyes. "I'm just a joke. I don't belong in your world. I'm not good enough and will never be good enough. I knew that before, but I fought against it. I'm a fool."

"Bella," Edward said sternly, he sounded almost angry. "You are perfect. I'm lucky to have you. I love you more than anything in the world. I will do anything, be anything for you. Now, will you do me the honors of accompanying me to a horrid dance that will be worse than prom."

I felt my eyes widen. "Worse than prom? How is that possible?"

"Trust me, Forks will go all out with this, but I promise not to leave you alone to fight this battle. Give me my sword and shield and I will protect you."

I rolled my eyes. "Cheese ball."

He laughed. "Let's just get going. Alice and Esme are chewing Emmett out."

We walked down the stairs together and we could hear Alice and Esme yelling at Emmett. When Emmett saw me, he rushed over to my side and crushed me into a big bear hug. I'm glad I didn't break anything.

"I'm so sorry sis! I didn't mean it. I was just trying to tease you."

I nodded. "It's okay. Let's just get going; we're probably going to be late . . ." I stopped for a second and looked at Edward. "On second thought, we're probably going to be there on time due to your brother's crazy driving habits."

Emmett and Alice were laughing and Jasper and Rosalie were smiling while said brother was grumbling about how he was a good driver.

I laughed. "Let's just get going, my prince in shining armor. We don't want to be late."

We were silent on the way there. Edward was driving me in his Vanquish, and we were the only ones in there. This was Edward's favorite vehicle that he used only on special occasions. I felt honored that he considered this a special occasion.

When we arrived at the high school, Edward went around to open my door and offered me his hand. I took a deep breath before I took it. He had better not let me go for one second. Forks High might not have another Halloween dance if one of its students breaks her neck on the dance floor.

When we entered the gymnasium, we saw that it was indeed worse than prom. Prom only had streamers, banners, and balloons, whereas this place had skeletons, balloons with bats on them, a coffin that was the substitute for a refreshment table, and many more crazy things. Forks High really outdid themselves.

I shook my head as we walked father into the gym. I jumped a mile in the air when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around to see Mike dressed up as a vampire ironically. I was surprised that the Cullens didn't do that as a joke.

"You look great," Mike said eyeing me. "You're the girl from the movie Tangled, right?"

I gave him a weird look. "No, I'm uh . . . Aurora."

He gave me a confused look. "Who?"

"You know, the princess from Sleeping Beauty." I can't believe that he didn't know who Aurora was. My father knows who she is and this teenage boy doesn't? What happened to kids watching Disney movies?

"Oh," he said awkwardly. He looked at Edward. "And who are you supposed to be, Cullen?"

Edward had his chin in the air. "Prince Charming," he said through stiff lips.

Mike's eyes widened. "Seriously?" He started laughing. "I would have thought you would go as something a bit more . . . masculine."

Edward looked as angry as I felt. "He's going as Prince Charming because I made him. We had a thing where we would chose what the other dressed as, and since I consider him to be my own Prince Charming, he's going as that."

Mike blushed, clearly mortified. "Sorry," he mumbled.

I sighed. "So you went as Dracula?"

Mike got a mischievous look on his face. "Yeah and guess what Bella. I'm going to suck your blood." With that, he walked away.

I stood there, completely mortified. The Cullen kids were laughing at me, and I knew the rest of the evening would be horrible. The fact that Edward and I won bested dressed couple didn't even improve my mood. I was relieved to go home, happy to become Isabella Swan. One thing's for sure, I my life wasn't a fairytale, but I still had my own knight ready to fight every annoying boy that come after me. I wouldn't trade anything for the world.

**A/N: Was the ending too cheesy? I wanted to make a conclusive ending, because I don't plan on making this more than a one-shot. I hope you all enjoyed this, and have an awesome night. ~JerinAnn**


End file.
